When Starclan Gets Bored ( Moonclan Edition )
by LuckyLark and Darkshadow
Summary: A story of what happens when Starclan gets bored with what's going on down below! Randomness galore. An AU in which a fifth clan, called Moonclan existed. Takes place around the lake. Rated T to be safe. (Ideas & Writing by us both)
1. The Beginning Of The Craziness

**Authors Note**

 **Willownix - Hello everyone! Originally my first story was going to be HTTYD, but we can't exactly control which we do more, eh? Anyways, I got the inspiration from the original When Starclan Gets Bored by Chucklez-Lives-On. I'm also working on this story with Darkshadow, who came up with quite a few of the idea in this story! Hope you enjoy! Also, it might seem a bit slow starting out, but I didn't want the same intro as the original, hence the shortness. Giving credit where it's due, Darkshadow actually came up with the idea, I typed it out.**

 **Darkshadow - No author note currently.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Warriors, neither does Darkshadow.**

* * *

Up in Starclan, Bluestar and Yellowfang were watching the clans. All that could be heard were birds chirping…until…

"Nothing exciting ever happens around here!" Bluestar complained, stamping a forepaw on the ground.

"You think I haven't noticed? The Clans have been doing nothing very exciting lately," Yellowfang replied, twitching an ear in annoyance. "Although…" she muttered, tilting her head slightly to the side. Lifting a paw, she moved a claw and a surprised kit got blown over by a sudden breeze. "That was kind of fun," she remarked, snorting as the kit stumbled to it's paws and leaped at the nearest moving thing.

A flash of orange fur and a rustle of bushes was all that forewarned of Thunderstar's appearance. Whiskers twitching in excitement, the first leader of ThunderClan grinned.

"I have an idea. The Clans need a little bit of something to shake up their routine after all!" he said.

"Which would be?" Yellowfang snapped, drawing a paw over an ear.

"It's a suprise," Thunderstar explained before clapping his two white front paws together. With a nod, he bounded away before the two she-cats could figure out what he'd done.

Bluestar stared down, eyes wide. "He made them insane and crazy," she declared, slapping her tail on the ground. She could already see that the effects were starting to take place.

Yellowfang got to her paws before following Thunderstar.

Bluestar cast a last look down and shook her head before leaping to her paws and bounding after Yellowfang. This hadn't been quite what she'd meant…

Meanwhile, down in the Clans…

* * *

 **Tune in next time to see exactly what Thunderstar has done!**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	2. Partying and Happy Meals

**Author's Note**

 **Willownix - Hey everyone! We're back with another chapter of When Starclan Gets Bored ( Moonclan Edition )! Hope that you find this funny. We've got plenty of stories ideas for a bit, so it's not like we're low (at least, not at the moment)! Anyways, that's enough part on my part. I'll turn the mic on over to Darkshadow before we get rolling.**

 **Darkshadow - We'll try to get at least two chapters uploaded each week.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither of us own Warriors. Moonclan, and any cats in the clan currently are of ours.**

* * *

Goldenleaf opened her eyes, opening her mouth wide in a yawn before getting to her paws and arching her back. The medicine cat had just had a strange dream, involving Starclan and the clans. Padding to the opening of her den, she had the time to think to herself, "At least everyone is still perfectly sane."

As soon as she came out from behind the small waterfall her den was hidden behind, that thought flew out of her head like a fleeing thrush. Her golden colored eyes widened as she took in the scene, her black tail hitting the ground.

The reason? Somehow, the clan clearing had turned into a disco dance floor. Dangling from an overhanging branch was a disco ball, flashing in the sunlight. Large speakers looked like they had sprouted out of the ground, and were blasting music loud enough for Riverclan to hear. On the dance floor were her clanmates, dancing to the music. In the jumbled mass of cats she could spot Sunheart leaping around like a mad badger, which made Palepelt start racing around yowling that cats riding badgers were attacking. Toadpaw, a brown apprentice with a white front paw was jumping around the floor and generally looking like the thing he was named after. Bluetail and Leafpelt were at the edge of the dance floor, balancing on their hind legs and waving their paws in the air before loosing their balance and crashing in a tangled heap of fur.

"For Starclan's sake!" Goldenleaf exclaimed, flattening her ears against her head. Edging back towards the safety of her den, she stumbled backwards in surprise as Junglestar, the leader of Moonclan and her friend, raced up to her.

"What's up my medicine cat señorita? Want to dance the macarena?" Junglestar yowled.

And with that, Goldenleaf screamed and ran into her den.

Junglestar shrugged. "Hey everyone! Let's dance the macarana!" she yowled, grinning. A chourse of "Ayes!" and "Yes!" could be heard from the dance floor. And with that, the macarena started.

To top it off, Morningdew descended from Starclan. "THERE IS NO PARTY WITHOUT ME!" she yowled, joining in. In a moment, the dance party had gotten even more insane than before with the former deputie's arrival.

Sunheart came over, tail lashing. "YOU SHALL NOT TAKE MY POSITION!" she shrieked. Instantly the music came to a halt, and all the cats froze.

"Relax, I just came down to party. RESUME!" Morningdew said, flicking a paw. In a few seconds, the dance was back to the high level of craziness it was at before.

"Okay," Sunheart replied, grinning. Bouncing back off into the crowd of cats she rejoined the dance.

Suddenly, a random cat yowled out, "LET THERE BE TACOS!"

"NO, HAPPY MEALS ARE BETTER! LET IT RAIN HAPPY MEALS!" another shot back in response. Apparently Starclan agreed that Happy Meals are better. Suddenly, they started raining from the sky. Hawksong, a light brown she cat, leaped into the air, knocking a Happy Meal to earth with a black forepaw. Digging her teeth into the cardboard, she dragged it away from the others, snarling at anyone who tried to snatch it. Pandonium ensued on the dance floor as the cats ate Happy Meals to their heart's content. As soon as they were done, the Happy Meals rained some more on the edges of camp and in the trees before finally quiting. Through the whole ordeal, the kits were screaming with joy.

"And next up is...EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!" the DJ yowled into a microphone. All the cats voiced their approval before the music began to play. Through the rest of the day and night, the cats of Moonclan partied. A lot. They partied even more once Windclan came on over to party with them!

All in all, most cats a pretty good time. Goldenleaf had holed herself up in the medicine den, while Nettlepaw had barricaded the apprentice's den before it filled up with Happy Meals and she had to evacuate.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, we hope that you're all enjoying this story so far!**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	3. CHICKALUCA!

**Author's notes**

 **Willownix - Hey everyone! Today, we're back with another idea courtesy of Darkshadow.**

 **Darkshadow - No author notes currently.**

 **Review Answers**

 **Xandertop - Technically, we already have our own made up cats. But I was thinking of introducing another of my own cats, since GoldenLeaf is sane. :)**

 **I'm hoping for this story to get even randomer actually...maybe not the best idea, but whatever!**

 **Unto the story!**

* * *

Goldenleaf had crept out of her den the following morning, darting through the shadows to avoid being seen. The black furred she-cat could still see Happy Meals hanging off branches from the previous day, looking like giant red pieces of hanging stone. The dance floor and speakers had somehow disappeared, and Windclan had returned to their own territory. Pawsteps light, she darted through the entrance like a fleeing rabbit.

Having made her way safely into the forest without being assaulted by any craziness, Goldenleaf threaded through the trees, scenting the air for any prey. Contrary to the others, she still preferred fresh kill to those...Happy Meals.

Scenting a chicken, she instinctively dropped into a hunting crouch. Whiskers twitching, she raised her tail above the ground and set her paws down lightly, as to not rustle any plants or give away her position.

"Real food!" she thought to herself with relief, tensing her haunches for the leap. Banishing the thoughts of the insane and crazy out of her head, she screeched in surprise as Junglestar broke through the undergrowth, the she-cat's approach having been decently silent.

"Chickaluca!" the insane leader screamed before tackling the white-feathered chicken and plopping it on her head. The chicken seemed resigned to its fate, letting out a cluck and ruffling it's wings slightly.

"What are you DOING!?" Goldenleaf demanded, having gotten back to her paws. "That was my food!"

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO EAT CHICKALUCA! HAVE A HAPPY MEAL INSTEAD!" was all Junglestar answered before shoving a random Happy Meal at Goldenleaf and racing back to camp, yowling Chickaluca all the way back.

Leaping away from the Happy Meal like it was poison, GoldenLeaf dug her claws into the nearest tree and swarmed up it before she ended up killing Junglestar NINE TIMES!

"There goes my lunch," she muttered, lashing her tail before racing through the trees to another hunting area.

Yep. Goldenleaf was extremely ticked off at the moment.

Meanwhile, back at camp...

Junglestar raced into camp like a whole horde of badgers were on her red-tipped tail.

"Chickaluca!" she screamed. "I have brought home the mighty Chickaluca, kneel before," Junglestar paused, having the check which gender the poor chicken was. "Kneel before **HER**!" she continued, making sure to emphasize the word her. "NOW BRING ME A PLACE TO PUT CHICKALUCA!" she yowled out, holding up the chicken high in the air.

Instantly, a small, chicken sized throne appeared before her. Plopping down Chickaluca in the throne, Junglestar patted the chicken on the head with a paw before yowling once more, "Kneel before her! Kneel before the mighty Chickaluca!"

In .00000005 seconds, all the cats in the clan had come and were bowing or kneeling to the mighty Chickulaca. "All hail the mighty CHICKALUCA!" they screamed, not wanting to face the wrath of an angry Chickaluca or Junglestar.

Except two cats. Goldenleaf was out hunting, and once more Nettlepaw had barricaded herself in the apprentices den. Again!

The chicken was just glad that it wasn't eaten.

* * *

 **I hope that ya'll have enjoyed this so far!**

 **Remember, randomness IS an important part of life!**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	4. Of Trees And Dragons

**Author's Note**

 **Willownix - Hey everyone! Welcome to today's episode of...STARCLAN GETS BORED ( MOONCLAN EDITION )!**

 **I don't have much to say, so I'll pass the mic on over to Darkshadow before getting started.**

 **Darkshadow - No author notes currently.**

 **Review Replies**

 **Whisperblaze - Glad you're enjoying it so far!**

 **UNTO THE STORY!**

* * *

A meeting of kits had been held the previous night.

Yep, you heard right. A MEETING of KITS.

And of course, they're planing something insane and stupid.

 **Last night...**

Eaglekit had gathered up the other kits the previous night, telling them that she had something amazing planned. So as the moon rose in the night sky, the kits had all gathered to a branch.

"Now, you may have been wondering why I've called you here," she began, flicking her tail tip.

"Just TELL US!" Fernkit demanded, yawning.

"THE MOON IS A SCOOP OF ICE CREAM!" Eaglekit announced.

"Really?" Fishkits asked. "Why couldn't it be water and then fish could swim around? GO FISH GO!" he finished, quietly screaming out the last part.

"Nope. Just joking. The REAL reason I called all of you here this night is to plan an AMAZING DAY FOR TOMORROW!"

"YAY!" everyone cheered, growing more awake.

"WHO WANTS TO CLIMB THE HIGHEST TREE IN THE TERRITORY!" Eaglekit questioned, grinning like a maniac.

Everyone fell the silent. All that could be heard were crickets chirping.

"THE CRICKETS HAVE VOLUNTEERED! Who else DARES to?" the white striped kit asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Uh...I guess I will," Fishkit volunteered quietly. Scampering down the tree, he dashed into the forest.

"Well, as least we've got someone who's willing. Who else?" Eaglekit commented, shrugging.

Everyone attempted to escape but was then imprisoned by jail cells made out of chocolate.

"Did I mention the part that you won't leave until you agree? Must've forgotten it!" Eaglekit sighed, a grin on her features.

"LET'S EAT OUR WAY OUT!" Ratkit announced.

His promptly became steel when he attempted to bite it.

"I'll do it," Fernkit hissed. In a few moments, the bars had melted into a goey mess around her, and she had disappeared down to the den.

"FINE!" Ratkit screeched.

"Be quiet!" Eaglekit growled before the bars melted around him. With a fearful glance at Eaglekit, the brown tom swarmed down the tree and raced into the woods as Fishkit came back into camp.

Eaglekit then hurried down, eager for the night to be over so the other could see what they had gotten into.

Unknown to all, acid green eyes had been watching from the shadows...

 **Dun dun DUN!**

The next morning, Eaglekit woke up at the crack of dawn.

And then proccedded to wake everyone up by prodding them in the stomach, biting their tail, or smaking them with her paw.

Once, all three.

Anyways, after Eaglekit had gathered up the others they headed on over to the tree she had scouted out earlier.

"Are we there yet?" Fernkit question, tossing her head back.

"No. WE LEFT FIVE MINUTES AGO!" Eaglekit tossed back over her shoulder.

Repeat. Rinse. Recycle.

Finally, after the fourth time of Fernkit's annoying question, Eaglekit was able to answer with, "YES! NOW STOP ASKING FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE!"

"Jeez! You didn't have to be so snappy!" Fernkit commented, flicking her tail.

"Well, I feel like it! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Eaglekit replied. Taylor Swift songs started to play by a complicated system of speaker that had appeared.

"SAVE US!" the toms yowled in agony, racing in circles for ten minutes before looking up and realizing that Eaglekit had already made it halfway up the dizzying high tree.

"Idiots," Fernkit muttered, hauling herself slowly and carefully up the tree.

"HURRY UP YOU SNAILS!" Eaglekit yowled down before continuing her ascent.

"DID YOU SAY HAPPY UP YOU PAILS?" Fishkit screamed back up. "WE AREN'T PAILS!"

Now by this time, Ratkit had made it one thirds of the way up the tree.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Fishkit yelled at his brother before racing his way up the tree.

 **2 hours later...**

Eagelkit hid in a hole, smirking as she watched the toms reach the top.

"I AM THE CHAMPION!" Fishkit panted, digging his claws in.

"NOT ANYMORE! BYE BYE!" Ratkit screamed in his ear with a shove.

"Whoops," Eaglekit thought her herself with a wince.

"HELP ME HELP ME HELP ME! Wait, I have a parachute...DEPLOY!" Fiskit screeched on his way down.

A tiny green parathute caught the air and lifted him up.

In the same moment, Eaglekit had snuck up behind Ratkit and nudged him off.

"MOUSE BRAINS!" she screeched down with a maniac laugh.

"I HAVE A JET PACK YOU FOOL!" Ratkit announced at a jetpack appeared on his back.

"SO DO I BRO!" Fishkit said, sharing in the joyous news.

Eaglekit stepped off the edge. "I AM...IRONMAN!" she screamed before turning into a kit version of Iron Man.

"How does that even work? Iron Man is a guy!" Fernkit yelled at her before going back to talking to the fern she had found growing on the tree.

"THEN I'M IRON GIRL!" Eaglekit decided, shooting up to Fishkit and Ratkit's level.

Chaoes ensued.

Fishkit's jet pack almost got broken to pieces, Fernkit yelled at them for interrupting her talk with the plant, and some fur almost got scorched.

About the fur...

A jet black dragon swooped up to the kit's level, wings open wide.

"I AM A DRAGON AND CAN BURN YOU ALL TO A CRISP!" it roared cheerfully.

The kits screamed in terror and fled the tree in .00000000000000001 seconds.

A few minutes later the dragon alighted on a thick branch.

Then turned into a black kitten with large, black, leathery wings.

How random.

"Works every time," the kit mewed, showing off a toothless grin.

Huh...the crickets never did show up, did they?

* * *

 **Hey everyone! How many of you saw THAT twist coming?**

 **Probably none.**

 **There's some foreshadowing to an upcoming character in the chapter, so go back at see if you can find it!**

 **And this chapter hit 986 words! I'm gonna try and hit a thousand one of these days. :)**

 **The dreams I have...**

 **( I've hit a thousand with the Author's note. :0 )**

 **Anyways, I'm hoping you enjoy this chapter since I find it pretty funny.**

 **I won't be updating tommorrow since Darkshadow is going to be over at my house UNLESS I pre-write the next chapter.**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	5. Silverdew The Sane

**Author's Note**

 **Willownix - Hey everyone! I have no good excuse for the lack of activity on my part. *ducks tomatoes***

 **Anyways, I'll try to get back on schedule.**

 **Darkshadow - No author notes currently.**

 **Disclamer - Neither of us own Warriors, or any soda or candy brands mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

All was normal in Moonclan for once.

Well...as normal as you can get at the moment.

Eaglekit was leaping from a tree and using a leaf as a parachute, Palepelt was freaking out about one thing or another, and some of the apprentices and warriors were jumping into the small pond in the middle of camp.

Yep, perfectly normal.

Anyways, the sun was shining, Catmint Forest ( the newest catmint store ) was having its grand opening, and everything was perfectly normal.

Until a gray she-cat with dappled silver marking came prancing through the treetops into camp.

"I am Silverdew!" she mewed, batting her eyelashes.

"She's hot!" all the toms exclaimed, their eyes turning to hearts. All of the toms with mates got bowled over and slapped upside the head.

"I am also sane!" Silverdew declared.

The hearts dissapeared from the tom's eyes as they cried for their lost love. The toms with mates had been knocked unconscious by this point and dragged to their dens by their mates.

Flicking her tail Silverdew said, "Anyone who can be sane for me can be my mate."

Toadpaw leaped to his paws and screamed, "I will be your mate and love you forever!"

"Fine, but you can't do that," Silverdew reprimanded him.

Instantly Toadpaw leaped to Silverdew's side and stood there like a completely normal, un-insane cat.

"THEY'RE NORMAL!" all the other gasped in shock. Everyone except Toadpaw, Nettlepaw, Goldenleaf, and Silverdew started to freak out and run around in circles for a good hour.

"COVER THE KIT'S EYES!" all the queens yowled, slapping their paws and tails over the kit's eyes.

Except one.

Eaglekit was racing around, having escaped the queen's overprotectiveness.

After that, all the cats placed bets on how long Toadpaw could last.

Meanwhile, Goldenleaf and Nettlepaw welcomed Silverdew to the group of truly sane cats. Themselves.

 **3 Weeks Later...**

Toadpaw sat silently at the entrance of the apprentice's den, watching the other apprentices slide down a Jolly Rancher slide and jump into the pool, which had turned into Pepsi. His right eye twitched rapidly, the only sign of his insaneness that showed. Any minute now, the tom would probably burst into an explosion of randomness, forever casting out Silverdew from his life.

A few seconds later, Silverdew strutted over to Toadpaw, acting completely normal.

"Hey Toadpaw, guess what?" she mewed. He had no time to answer before Silverdew squealed, "I'm having kits!"

"When?" Toadpaw questioned.

"Now!" Silverdew replied, giving birth to about thirty kits and bounded away through the trees.

Toadpaw stood motionless until a kit bit his tail. Letting out a yowl, he leaped to his paws and raced around camp while being chased by the kits.

"DADDY! DADDY!" all the kits screamed.

"SILVERDEW, WHAT DO I DO!" he yowled, trying to claw his way up the Jolly Rancher slide before getting pushed down by an avalanche of kits and falling into the soda pond.

Smokegrass watched, eyes wide. "I thought he was going to snap before now," he commented.

"PAY UP!" Sunheart demanded, having flounced over.

"Fine," Smokegrass hissed, pushing over fifty mice and some catnip.

"Thanks!" Sunheart grinned, gathering up her winnings. Flicking an ear happily, she trotted off to go hide it.

 **Later that day...**

Toadpaw collapsed in exuastion in the apprentices den and fell asleep. Opening his eyes, the apprentice saw that he was in Starclan.

"SILVERDEW!" he exclaimed. "ARE YOU DEAD?"

"Got ran over by a monster on the Thunderpath," she commented with a shrug. "Much nicer up here in Starclan though. You get free popcorn and Kool-Aid!"

"WHY!?" he yowled at the sky as he was yanked out of his dream and became the bottom of a kit doggy pile.

* * *

 **Poor Toadpaw!**

 **Anyways, we need names for all thirty of these kits. So you can either PM or comment with some name ideas. :)**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	6. Frostfur Goes To Narnia

**Author's Note**

 **Willownix - Hi...**

 **Anyways, here's a new chapter for all of you! Watch out for a special holiday themed one coming soon, and a few new stories!**

 **Darkshadow - Look in the comments.**

 **UNTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Currently, the cats of Moonclan were huddled on the topmost branches of the trees in camp. Toadpaw and the thirty kits had cried so much over the death of Silverdew the water had covered the dens in the trees in camp.

Riverstride had somehow found a rowboat. Rowing over to the heartbroken tom, he held out a paw. "Grab hold!" he yowled.

"NO! I'M NEVER GETTING OVER SILVERDEW!" Toadpaw screamed back while crying.

Riverstride rowed away.

Then a log floated in.

"HOTTIE!" all the toms chorused.

No, not the log. There was a white furred, blue eyed she-cat on top of the log.

"Hello, my name is Frostfur!" she mewed.

Immediately, all the toms felt embarrassed about their flooded camp and slurped up all the tear water. Then they started to circle around Frostfur.

All toms with a mate were beat up with a dictionary, so that they could get smarter.

Junglestar came up. "Want to go to Narnia?" she questioned, edging away from the toms.

"Sure!" Frostfur answered.

"COME ON ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!" Junglestar screamed.

"COMING!" the she-cats who weren't busy beating up their mate screamed back.

All the toms got trampled by the single she-cat crowd.

"TO NARNIA!" Junglestar yowled out as she raced away.

"TO NARNIA!" everyone else yowled back.

All the toms cried as Frostfur ran away with Junglestar and everyone else, before mounting a mission.

That was, after they got out of camp.

"Now back in my day..." Mossy dream began from her spot in the elder's den. ( Man, they all moved back fast! )

Nettlepaw groaned. "Not again!"

Honeyface looked up from the jar of honey. "What was that even all about?" she questioned before sticking her muzzle back into the sticky mess.

"You don't want to know..." Nettlepaw replied as Palepelt started to scream about lions, witches, and wardrobes.

 **At the creek...**

All the she-cats skidded to a stop on the bank of the creek above camp.

"What are we doing here?" Frostfur asked.

"You'll see. NARNIA SUBMARINE!" Junglestar said, slapping the surface of the water with a large branch.

A few moments later, the surface of the water bubbled as a submarine surfaced. As the hatch flipped open, a black kit with red eyes poked her head out.

"Get aboard the Narnia Submarine!" she announced. "Today, I'll be your driver!"

"You're always our driver!" Junglestar commented before dropping through the hatch into the submarine. Everyone else piled in after her, almost creating a traffic jam. After everyone had piled into the submarine, a cheerful voice came through the loudspeaker.

"Hello everyone! Today, I'll be your co-pilot. Refreshments are in the back, and Roseflyer can help you out with anything!"

Static was heard for a few moments until the driver was heard.

"Hey Frostfur, welcome on board! We hope you have an awesome time with the Narnia Single She-Cat Club!"

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"AND WE'RE GOING!" the two yowled into the microphone. The submarine sank underwater, then shot forward. Entering the rainbow colored tunnel that led to Narnia, conversations were taking place in the back.

"So, is it always this hetic?" Frostfur questioned.

"Not usually, but close," Junglestar replied.

"I think the toms leaped on top," Roseflyer suggested. "I'm amazed if they can hold on."

A few minutes later, the submarine surfaced. Leafry was in full bloom, and as they passed Mr. and Mrs. Beaver the driver could be heard yowling hello to the two.

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver waved in reply before swimming away.

As the submarine jerked to a stop, the two drivers were heard over the speakers.

"This was Darkkit and Willowpaw as your drivers today! Enjoy your trip in Narnia!"

Darkkit then trotted out of the front, followed by a silver Egyptian Mau with black markings. Opening up the hatch, the two were the first to get their paws on solid ground.

Frostfur was then followed by Junglestar, Roseflyer, Bunnyspring, Stingkit, and a few random others.

Charging to their home base, they all skidded to a stop when they saw the toms that surrounded it.

"GIVE UP!" a tom yowled.

Junglestar then handed out golden swords to everyone. "Here Frostfur, have this one."

"Yay!" Frostfur mewed. "I'll also use this rubber chicken."

She then charged into battle, wielding her frost covered diamond sword, rubber chicken, and whacking toms on the heads.

Junglestar shrugged. "LET'S GO!" she shrieked, holding up her sword like a maniac and whacking toms into the river.

Everyone followed.

Roseflyer grinned when she got a launcher. Poofing back to camp, she grabbed some random kits much to the queen's dismay. Poofing back, she launched one out.

Overdramaticcat got hit and collapsed. "NO, SAVE ME!" he yowled before going still.

Overdramatickit flailed his limbs before going still. "AVENGE ME!" he shrieked.

"That's my boy!" Overdramaticcat exclaimed before once pretending to be dead.

Junglestar spotted Roseflyer then handed out launchers to everyone.

Junglestar then launched Eaglekit.

"I AM COMING FOR YOU!" she yowled, digging her claws into Tinyflash's back.

Tinyflash ran around, making the other toms messed up.

Blossomkit buried toms in blossoms as she was launched, then Frostfur went in to finish them with her rubber chicken and sword.

The toms refused to go, so Junglestar poofed to camp, and snatched up Reallyreallysuperduperannoyingkit. Stuffing the kit in a bomb, she set the time before poofing back and chucking it into the crowd of toms.

"RETREAT!" Junglestar yowled, racing away.

Frostfur whacked one more tom with her rubber chicken before following.

Blossomkit buried one more tom before poofing back to camp.

Eaglekit bit another tom's ear before poofing back.

The other kits just poofed back.

Willowpaw, Darkkit, Stingkit, and everyone else pelted after Junglestar.

Junglestar got a ride on Aslan away from the location of the bomb, Frostfur rode the White Stag, and everyone else rode white horses.

 **Back at base...**

All the toms stared after the retreating she-cats.

"WE'VE WON!" a scratched up Tinyflash screeched.

"VICTORY!" everyone else yowled.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What's that?" Riverstride questioned.

"Who cares?" Shadowflame asked.

BOOM

"Hi there do you like waffles I like waffles does Firestar like waffles? I hope you like waffles. Do turtles rain from the sky? If they do, why aren't there more?" Reallyreallysuperduperannoyingkit rambled on and on and on and on and on and on and on...well, you get the point.

"NOOOOOOO!" all the toms shrieked, collapsing and covering their ears in pain.

 **Back with the she-cats...**

Junglestar turned around. "Now, I thought it was time for an upgrade anways. Where should we make our new base?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	7. The Clan's First Thanksgiving

**Author's Note**

 **Willownix - Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Hope that you're enjoying it. Let's take a look at how the clans celebrate this holiday...**

 **Darkshadow - None currently.**

 **UNTO THE STORY!**

* * *

It was a few days before the gathering. Moonclan had found out that there was something called Thanksgiving that twolegs celebrated with lots of food.

Of course, Moonclan decided to spread the news and everyone agreed.

Riverclan was getting vegetables and fish.

Shadowclan was getting stuffing.

Windclan was getting some rabbits to grill.

Thunderclan had to catch the turkey.

Moonclan was getting the waffles.

Speaking of the waffles...

Willowpaw trotted into camp carrying twenty bags of waffles. Setting them down, she announced, "I'VE GOT THE WAFFLES!"

Firestar then descended from Starclan. Kicking the waffles into the creek, he screeched, "YOU SHALL NOT HAVE WAFFLES!" He then began to float back up to Starclan.

Willowpaw cried over the loss of the waffles. Bunnyspring and Roseflyer comforted her.

Darkkit hissed. "YOU'VE MESSED WITH THE WRONG KIT!" she screeched. Striking a superhero pose, the kit shoot up into the sky. Dragging down the cloud Firestar was on, the black kit dragged him back down. "EAGLEKIT! I NEED A PRISON!" she screeched.

"On it!" Eaglekit replied. Iron bars rose above Firestar.

"NOOOOOOO!" he yowled.

"Now, you will apologize to Willowpaw for the destruction of the waffles," Darkkit ordered, eyes narrowed.

"I'M SORRY!" Firestar sobbed.

Willowpaw acknowledged it by letting out a sniff and nodding her head.

"Good. Now you need to go and get tons of the best types of waffles. Eaglekit, let him out," Darkkit said.

The bars disappeared back into the ground. Firestar slunk off and returned soon with fifty bags of the best quality waffles in the world, which were Daisy's Homemade Waffles.

"Now you need to go with the she-cats and shop," Darkkit added, grinning.

"WHY!?" Firestar yowled as he was dragged off by Halfblossom, Junglestar, Frostfur, Bluetail, Sunheart, Fernkit, and Hawksong. Darkkit recorded the whole shopping experience.

There were about twenty detours. Most of them were for clothes, jewelry, perfumes, and makeup. They made one detour for books, and another for the android store.

When they got back, Darkkit stored the camera. "Now you can go," she mewed.

"Bye," Firestar gasped, setting the 100 bags on the ground before slooooowly floating back up to Starclan.

The she-cats went and stored the things they had gotten.

Junglestar leaped unto the Highledge. "I CALL ALL WHO CAN EAT A WAFFLE TO A CLAN MEETING!"

Everyone gathered.

"Now, I have two ceremonies to do today. Darkkit, come forward!" Junglestar mewed.

Darkkit bounced forward.

"By the power of waffles and Starclan, I declare Darkkit an apprentice. Your mentor will be Riverstride. Riverstride, please pass on all the randomness and swimming skills you know to your apprentice. Darkkit, your name is now Darkpaw." Junglestar finished.

Riverstride strided up and bonked noses with his apprentice before going back into the crowd, followed by Darkpaw.

"DARKPAW, DARKPAW, DARKPAW!" the clan yowled.

"Willowpaw, come forward!" Junglestar mewed.

The silver kitty padded forward.

"By the power invested in me by waffles, the moon, and Starclan, I declare you a warrior. We honor you for your empathy and love of waffles. Your name is now Willownix!" Junglestar announced.

"WILLOWNIX, DARKPAW, WILLOWNIX, DARKPAW!" the clan chanted.

"LET'S BAKE THE FOOD!" Junglestar yowled.

"YES, LET'S BAKE THE FOOD!" everyone echoed except GoldenLeaf and Nettlepaw.

They were in the medicine cat den.

The clan managed to make a waffle turkey, waffle stuffing, waffle pumpkins, and plain waffles before the dinner.

As darkness fell, they loaded all the food into a big silver wagon they had found. Pulling it all the way over Windclan territory, Frostfur let out a sigh of relief as they dropped the weight of the wagon.

"DECORATE!" Willownix decided. Grabbing some of the pumpkin waffles, she set them on the picnic tables set out for the dinner. Taking the waffle turkey, she set it on one of the tables with all the other waffle foods.

During all this, Darkpaw was setting up a giant screen. The kit had converted the recording to a DVD and now was setting up the player. Letting out a snicker, she finished just as the other clans came.

After everything had been set out, Onestar yowled out, "LET US ENJOY THIS FOOD!"

Everyone dug into the heaps of food available.

A mouse scurried across the waffle table.

"THE MOUSE IS TRYING TO STEAL OUR FOOD!" Sunheart shrieked, grabbing a textbook and slamming it down.

"HUNT IT DOWN!" Blackstar demanded, jumping out of his seat and chasing after the mouse. This then started what is known as the Mouse Chase Race, which is done every Thanksgiving.

The clans chased the mouse through all five territories, finally killing the tiny thing when the got back to where they started. Looking up, they all realized that the food had been eaten.

"NOOOOOOOO! NOT THE FOOD!" Graystripe cried out, breaking into tears.

Apparently StarClan felt bad, because then all the food poofed back.

"YAY!" everyone cheered, immediately continuing their feasting.

Junglestar tapped the side of her glass with a knife. All cats fell silent and stared at her.

"We have a new apprentice and warrior. Darkpaw and Willownix!" she announced.

"DARKPAW, WILLOWNIX, DARKPAW, WILLOWNIX!" the clan cats cheered.

Nightcloud suddenly raced toward Willownix, waving a card in the air. "YOU SHALL NOT TAKE THE NAME OF THE MIGHTY PRINCE OF HERD MOONFAIRY!" she shrieked.

Crowfeather, Onestar, and a few other Windclan warriors had to hold her back.

"Who knew that she was a Bella Sara fan?" Mistystar wondered.

They resumed feasting after imprisoning insane Nightcloud.

Darkpaw then clambered unto the table. "EVERYONE, I HAVE A FILM TO SHARE WITH YOU ALL!" Slipping the DVD in, she clicked play.

Needless to say, Firestar had many, many jokes coming his way.

A few laughts, jokes, and lots of food later, the film ended. All the cats had eaten so much they were making th benches almost break under their weight. As the clans seperated, with a promise to do this again, everyone moved super slowly. Goldenleaf and Nettlepaw helped the other clans load up the leftovers then headed back to camp ahead of the others. After everyone else got back, the tree branches were bending under their weight.

 **The next day...**

A very fat Nightcloud came charging into camp in the middle of the day, waving around the Bella Sara card once again. "YOU SHALL NOT TAKE THE MIGHTY PRINCE'S NAME!" she yowled. Leaping at Willownix, the silver furred cat leaped out of the way. Grabbing Riptide, she whacked Nightcloud with the flat of the blade.

"TAKE THIS!" Willownix answered, grabbing Crowfeather who had come following her to prevent harm. Whacking the black furred attacking she-cat with Crowfeather, he screeched, "Why...are...you...doing...THIS?!"

"I NEED TO ATTACK HER WITH SOMETHING!" she answered, continuing to beat Nightcloud with Crowfeather and Riptide.

Darkpaw then joined in by whacking her with a dictionary and metal pole.

 **One hour later...**

Nightcloud collapsed. "You...win. You...are...worthy...of...the...name...Willownix." With this she dragged herself back to Windclan with Crowfeather pelting after her after he escaped.

Willownix brushed off her paws before going off to lounge in the sun. "Thanks Darkpaw!" she called over her shoulder.

"No problem! It was fun!" Darkpaw replied, throwing her dictionary and metal pole.

"OW!" someone mewed.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter here!**

 **Still need some name's for Silverdew's many, many kits. This is the last chapter you can submit names for her kits.**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	8. DRAGONS ATTACKING! Nope, False Alarm

**Willownix - Here's another extremley off time chapter! I'm typing this up at school, so that's the reason for the chapter being posted at the middle of the day. Enjoy!**

 **Darkshadow - So that's what the black dragon was!**

* * *

By now, all the cats in all the clans had burned off the extra weight from the Thanksgiving feast, and all the kits were just as rambuctious as ever.

"CANNONBALL!" Eaglekit shrieked, leaping into the Pepsi pool. Fishkit toppled in after her, revealing Ratkit standing directly behind him.

"Have a fun swim!" Ratkit laughed, bounding away as Fishkit resurfaced.

"GET BACK HERE!" Fishkit yowled, flailing to the edge and climbing out.

Honeyface proceeded to dump honey on Ratkit's jetpack so he couldn't fly away.

"TRAITOR!" Ratkit screamed, racing out of camp in terror of Fishkit who was streaking after him while holding a giant pike. Darkpaw raced after both yowling, "CAN I HELP YOU BEAT UP RATKIT?"

"SURE!" Fishkit yowled back. Grinning, the black she-cat grabbed a random fishing pole and salmon. Honeyface grinned before heading back to the elder's den to enjoy her honey.

The thirty kits were once more chasing Toadpaw around camp, their favorite activity. "SAVE ME!" Toadpaw screamed, pelt on end.

Junglestar grinned, watching. "Sorry Toadpaw, this is too funny to help!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Toadpaw shrieked as the kits knocked him off the branch he was running along.

Junglestar retreated to her den to escape the wrath of the kit's chasing. Willownix was up by the den, licking a lollipop as she was waiting.

"Hey Junglestar, I was wondering if I could be the insane medicine cat," Willownix said casually, tossing the lollipop to the side.

"OUCH!" could be heard from below. Faint screaming was then heard about raining lollipops.

"Whoops, must've hit Palepelt," Willownix commented with a shrug.

"Sure!" Junglestar decided.

"I'll go get my den built!" Willownix declared, scampering up the tree to find a suitable spot.

Junglestar nodded before going into her den to rest.

 **Five Hours Later...**

Junglestar woke up, paws in the air. Flipping over, she took a pogo stick and bounced out to the ledge. Throwing it back into her den, she yowled, "LET'S GET GOING TO THE GATHERING EVERYONE! FOLLOW ME ON YOUR POGO STICKS!"

"YAY!" everyone yowled before rushing and grabbing their pogo sticks in .0008 seconds. They all then proceeded to leap on their pogo sticks and pogo around the camp. Junglestar used her powers of the force to summon her pogo stick from her den and then pogoed down to the ground, where she yowled, "C'MON PEEPS, LET'S GO THE GATHERING!"

"YES, LET'S!" everyone else replied.

Thus, the whole of Moonclan pogoed through their territory until they ran into Shadowclan!

"Hey Blackstar, wanna do the conga to the Gathering?" Junglestar asked, while pogoing up and down.

"Sure!" both Blackstar and Rowanclaw answered.

"SHE WASN'T ASKING YOU ROWANCLAW!" Sunheart screeched.

"I'M HIS DEPUTY!" Rowanclaw yelled back.

Willownix threw lollipops at them.

Thus, that is how she averted an argument on the night of a Gathering.

Then the two clans formed a conga all the way to the Gathering.

"Conga, conga, CONGA! Conga, conga, CONGA!" was heard until they reached the clearing.

Amazingly, no one fell off the tree bridge while doing the conga across it.

Blackstar and Junglestar broke off from the conga, leaping to their respective branches while the congaers found spots in the clearing to sit.

"Hey, were you doing the conga on the way here?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yeah, we would've invited you to join but you made it here before us," Junglestar replied with a shrug.

"I would've joined in the conga," Onestar commented. "It's my favorite type of dance."

While the leaders were having this conversation, Ratkit had been chased into the Gathering by Fishkit and Darkpaw. Darkpaw threw away her fishing pole and salmon before going over to Willownix.

Mistystar stood up on her branch and yowled, "LET THE AMAZING GATHERING OF THE CENTURY BEGIN!"

"All is running well in Riverclan, and we recently had a party with the twolegs," Mistystar declared, sitting back down once she finished.

"We've recently discovered the conga, and now it is the official Windclan dance," Onestar said with a grin.

"The prey has been running well, and we had a taco feast," Blackstar shared, randomly munching on a taco.

"Graystripe managed to yet again blow up our quarry, so now it is one thousand meters deep instead of five hundred meters deep. Berrynose decided to test out a parachute by leaping into camp, and landed on Jayfeather so he has to help out in the medicine den for a moon," Bramblestar said. Berrynose then used his latest parachute known by leaping from the top of the tree and once more landing on Jayfeather.

"THAT'S ONE MORE MOON OF HELPING IN THE MEDICINE CAT'S DEN!" Jayfeather yowled, slapping Berrynose with a frying pan.

Berrynose then cried and ran out of the Gathering. It was later discovered he had fallen into the quarry and they had to rescue him the next day, in which the parachute would have saved him from some broken bones.

Junglestar pogoed down from her perch and threw away her pogo stick. "In Moonclan, the prey is running well, the new insane medicine cat is Willownix, and we have thirty new kits, all here tonight!"

Everyone gasped.

"Anyways, their names are Ductapekit, Prankit, Sunnykit, Lunarkit, Sparklekit, Spartakit, Bluekit, Wafflekit, Pizzakit, Kitkit, Dovekit, Falconkit, Swankit, Blossomkit, Honeykit, Rokit, Rosekit, Lionkit, Harpkit, Angelkit, Butterflykit, Cranekit, Sherlockkit, Flamingokit, Rainkit, Rocketkit, Narniakit, Doctorkit, Universekit, and Phoinexkit!" Junglestar listed off in one breath.

"That's a lot of kits," Blackstar commented, still eating a taco.

"Merp," Junlestar replied, shrugging her shoulders.

No one saw the black shapes fly in front of the full moon...

 **Up in the sky...**

A jet black dragon, with large leathery wings soared above the gathering, a small auburn furred kit on its back. Following was a bright red, long necked dragon with black marking, large spines going down the back and tail, large wings, and two legs. A black furred, large, obnoxious kit was atop its neck. The next dragon had two heads, both green, rounded spines down the neck and spine, short wings, two long necks, and four legs. On the necks of both were a long furred, blonde kit. Another of the dragons had a avian build with sky blue scales, spikes protruding from the back of the head and the nose, two large yellow eyes, and a blue and yellow striped tail, lined with poisonous spines. Just behind the sky blue wings sat a blondish kit with short fur. The last dragon had two small wings that were buzzing nonstop, and a large body, all colored brown. On this dragons back was a yet another blondish kit, but considerably more big around the middle than the others.

"Hey, do you think we should head down?" the auburn furred kit asked the black dragon. As the dragon replied with a nod of its head, the kit nodded. The jet black dragon turned around, allowing the other to hear the yowl of, "We're heading down! Land in the brush!"

And with that command, all the dragons soared down, sending a breeze ruffling the clan cat's fur.

Palepelt leapt a foot in the air. "AHHHHHHHH!" he screeched, dashing out of the gathering, along the tree bridge, and racing all the way back to Moonclan territory.

Bramblestar watched, amazed. "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah," Junglestar replied, confident that the elder would get back safe.

A thud was heard from the bushes as SOMETHING landed, followed by whispering.

"Should we offer them tacos?" Blackstar whispered, hesitantly holding up a platter.

"And deplete our stashes? NEVER!" Rowanclaw replied, stuffing the tacos in a bag so they wouldn't be stolen.

The leaves rustled, and Junglestar used The Force to summon her pogo stick from the bottom of the lake.

And out stumbled a small, auburn furred kit.

"AWWWWW!" everyone went.

"Hello, I'm Hiccupkit," he squeaked. "Me and some of my friends came, and they'd like to introduce themselves." During this, some of the she-kits had started to crowd around him, cueing the entrance of the blondish she-kit who had been on the sky blue avian like dragon.

"BACK OFF!" she screeched, swinging a double headed axe at the she-kits. All of them backed off, retreating to a safe distance.

"My name is Astridkit, and my favorite weapon is an axe," she declared, setting the weapon down.

Acid green eyes stared from the undergrowth. Onestar wailed in fear and clung unto the nearest cat, Mistystar. What padded out of the brush was a sleek furred pitch black cat, with a long thin tail, wide paws, and furry tufts between two black ears. "My name is Toothkit, and I'm Hiccupkit's brother." he shared, sitting beside Hiccupkit.

Next up a sky blue kit with yellow bands on her tail leaped out of the brush, fluffy fur slightly unkept. She had bright yellow eyes that observed all in the Gathering. "My name is Stormkit, and I'm Astridkit's sister," she mewed, taking a seat beside Astridkit.

The two fluffy blonde kits rolled out of the brush, shrieking at each other.

"I didn't take it!"

"Who else would?"

"I don't know, maybe Barchkit did!"

"No way!"

The female looked up, eyes wide. "Hey, my name is Ruffkit, and my," she was cut off by the male tackling her.

"I'm her brother, Tuffkit!" he proclaimed before getting thrown off.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"I can say my own name doofus!"

"Muttonhead!"

"Bride of Grendel!"

And with that, they rolled into a bush and continued their arguing.

The next one that came out had green fur, and was lower to the ground. It had two heads and two tails, but four paws. "We're Barchkit!" they exclaimed.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Goldenleaf and Nettlepaw screeched.

Frostfur gasped and leapt through the crowd, hugging the kit. "HE'S ADORABLE!" she yowled.

Then all the toms gasped as their eyes turned to hearts. "ALL HAIL QUEEN HOTNESS!" they chanted, lifting up Frostfur and placing her on a platform held up by toms.

"If I'm Queen, then this is my prince!" Frostfur demanded, holding up Barchkit.

Every tom had a disgusted look for a moment before deciding she was worth it. "ALL HAIL QUEEN HOTNESS AND PRINCE BARCHKIT!" they chanted.

Barchkit was utterly confused, both heads exchanging glances.

The large, black furred kit skittered out of the brush, followed by an almost-warrior sized kit.

"Are you a warrior?" Amberpaw yowled.

"No. My name is Hookkit," the bright red furred kit answered, making himself comfortable on the ground. Black strips came down his sides, breaking up the bright red. In the span of .005 seconds, a crows of she-cats had gathered around him.

The black furred kit puffed his chest out and announced, "My name is Snotkit."

Snickers were heard from the crowd at the announcement of his name.

Lastly was the kit whom was larger than the others, followed by an equally large brown furred kit with small ears and a short tail.

"My name is Fishkit, and this is Meatkit, my sister," Fishkit announced.

"HE HAS MY NAME! IMPOSTOR!" Fishkit screeched, having to be held back by several cats.

The auburn furred kit cleared his throat and yowled, "We were wondering if we could join one of your clans."

Ferncloud dashed through the crowd, racing over to the group of kits, placing herself around them. "I WANT THEM!" she screeched.

Junglestar though for a moment before yowling, "NOPE!" With extreme speed, she grabbed all the kits and ran out of the Gathering, the rest of Moonclan following her.

Ferncloud burst into tears and temporarily flooded the tunnels beneath the territory.

Toothkit managed to get out of Junglestar's grasp, hissing, "We can get away faster than that!"

Junglestar skidded to a stop. "How?"

All of the kits scrambled out of Junglestar's grasp. Meatkit, Barchkit, Toothkit, Stormkit, and Hookkit changed until they were no longer cats, but large ( to a cat ) dragons.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Willownix and Darkpaw screeched.

Fishkit scrambled unto Meatkit's back, Hookkit grabbed Snotkit by his scruff and lifted his sibling in his talons, Astridkit did a flying leap unto Stormkit's back, Ruffkit and Tuffkit got unto Barchkit's necks before getting into yet another argument, and Hiccupkit swung unto the space right in front of Toothkit's wings.

"We'll see ya back at camp!" Astridkit commented before with a beat of their wings, all four dragon and their riders were airborne and going in the right direction.

Then Moonclan pogoed back to their camp, where they found Palepelt freaking out about the appearance of the scaly flying lizards.

Palepelt eventually passed out, missing the ceremony.

Junglestar leaped unto her ledge and yowled, "Since I think it's slightly weird for kits to be riding other kits, I'll be making the dragon cats apprentices! Hookkit, Stormkit, Meatkit, Barchkit, and Toothkit, please step up."

The five called glided over, settling in front of Junglestar.

"From now on Stormkit will be called Stormpaw, Meatkit will be called Meatpaw, Hookkit will be called Hookpaw, Barchkit will be called Barchpaw, and Toothkit will be called Toothpaw. You guys don't need mentors since no one here is capable of training you. MEETING ADJOURNED!" Junglestar finished, leaping off the ledge.

"Toothpaw, want to go for a flight?" Hiccupkit asked.

"Sure!" Toothpaw answered, turning into a Night Fury as Hiccupkit scrambled unto his back before they took off into the night sky.

 **The next morning...**

The elders were sitting on the treetops, enjoying the sunrise. Palepelt had recovered, and was now less freaked out.

Suddenly, a black shadow blotted out the sun for a moment.

"SOL HAS COME BACK TO STEAL THE SUN!" Mossydream shrieked.

Everyone started panicking till Astridkit and Stormpaw told everyone that Toothpaw and Hiccupkit went for early morning and evening flights.

Thus, the rumor of Sol's return was prevented.

* * *

 **This chapter managed to hit two thousand words, so I'm super excited about that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	9. Attack Of The Plants

**Yeah...this was my fault for the incredibly late lateness. Happy early Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy this chapter.**

 **R & R ( Reviews and Replies )**

 **grovyleTheGreat - Sol is a loner who first appears in the Power of Three arc. I don't want to say much, in-case someone is reading this and it spoils it for them. There's a Wikipedia on him though, if you want to find out more about him. He's in my most hated character list of top five...**

* * *

Prankkit grinned as he padded over to Ruffkit, Tuffkit, and Barchpaw.

"Meet me up in the treetops at midnight," Prankit told them before turning around and heading back to the nursery to prepare.

"Hopefully it's a prank!" Ruffkit commented excitedly.

"That's what I was going to say!" Tuffkit yowled, leaping unto his sister resulting in a rolling ball of blonde fur.

"Should be stop them?" Barchpaw questioned each other.

"Nah."

 **At midnight...**

Prankkit looked up through the leaves, digging his claws into the branch impatiently.

Down in the apprentice den, Barchpaw snuck out before growing wings and flying over to the nursery. Watching the nursery, the two heads watched as Ruffkit shoved Tuffkit out of the nursery before she took the lead.

"How are you doing this so easily?" Tuffkit questioned annoyed.

"I scouted before muttonhead," Ruffkit replied quietly before scrambling up. "Barchpaw gets it easy, they get to fly."

Tuffkit saved his breath for the climb.

After twenty minutes of climbing, with Ruffkit considering to push Tuffkit off the branch and to the ground several time, they were met by the sight of Barchpaw and Prankkit.

"You either need to get wings of your own, or climb better," Prankkit commented.

Tuffkit and Ruffkit both opened their mouths to defend themselves.

Prankkit cut in, wanting to get this meeting over with before someone wondered where they are. "Anyways, I heard there were these amazing things called iPhones that you can do games on and stuff. Since I don't think Junglestar would agree to getting them because of the cost, I've decided that we should pull a prank."

"Yes!" the other four cheered.

"I made these costumes," Prankkit explained, pulling plant costumes out of nowhere.

"The purpose?" Barchpaw asked.

"Tuffkit and I will dress up in these. When Palepelt freaks out and alerts everyone, run after everyone then break off, screaming something believable. Got it?" Prankkit finished.

"Yeah...I think so," Tuffkit answered.

"Can't wait!" Ruffkit replied.

"We'll make a plant trap that'll only work for us in the trees," Barchpaw declared.

"Get ready not long after Palepelt wakes up," Prankkit decided. Scrambling down to the nursery, everyone else followed suit.

 **The next morning...**

Palepelt was just going around his usual business, when he noticed something unusual.

A bush started to move towards him.

Screaming in fear, he ran back to camp. Grabbing Junglestar, he dragged her back to the spot in .0000000000000000000008 seconds.

"Why did you bring me here? I was having my shrimp and fish!" Junglestar cried out.

"I SAW A MOVING BUSH!" Palepelt yowled.

Five minutes passed...nothing.

Junglestar sighed before grabbing her hoverboard and zooming back to camp to finish her breakfast.

The bush then moved once more.

Palepelt shrieked, ran back to camp, grabbed Willownix, and made it back to the spot.

"You made me drop my talking bears!" she hissed at him. "They were very expensive!"

"THE BUSHES WERE MOVING!" Palepelt yowled at her.

The bushes then charged them.

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" both Palepelt and Willownix yowled as they ran away, bushes pursuing them.

"THERE'S MORE THAN ONE!" Palepelt screamed.

"I NOTICED!" Willownix screamed back.

Neither noticed the tiny paws that showed beneath the bushes, or the grins of both Prankit's and Tuffkit's faces.

As they entered camp, the bushes entered after them. "ATTACK OF THE BUSHES!" both yowled, bringing every cat out to see. At the sight, every cat ran out into the forest towards the border.

Shortly after following the group, Ruffkit ducked behind a tree while letting out a believable scream.

The gang was still at camp, having escaped by their dragon/cat siblings flying them up into the air.

"Has anyone seen Ruffkit, Tuffkit, or Barchpaw?" Hiccupkit asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

Astridkit sighed. "I won't be surprised if they are behind this."

 **Back with the fleeing cats...**

Junglestar was at the lead, and already had led them over the border into uncharted territories. Goldenleaf and Nettlepaw had broken off from the group and climbed a tree.

Barchpaw was currently trying to free themselves from their vine trap that had ensnared their claws, wings, tails, and heads, making them unable to move.

"Maybe we shouldn't have made it so believable?"

"Yeah..."

Then they both started to roar for help.

The rest of Moonclan ran faster.

"The bushes have taken one of us!" Sunheart shrieked.

Meanwhile, Fishkit sighed. "Sounds like Barchkit got stuck."

Snotkit grinned before flying off with Hookpaw. "We'll be back!"

 **A few hours later...**

Tuffkit, Ruffkit, and Prankkit padded in.

Hiccupkit padded toward the trio. "Were you behind that? I'm assuming yes."

"Yeah," Tuffkit replied.

"We did it to get amazing devices," Ruffkit added in.

"Where is Barchpaw?" both chorused at the same time.

"Snotkit went to free him with Hookpaw," Astrid informed them.

At the same second Hookpaw, Snotkit, and Barchpaw padded in. Snotkit's fur was singed by fire, and Hookpaw and Barchpaw were exchanges grinning glances.

"What happened out there?" Hiccupkit asked with a sigh, leaning against Toothpaw.

Hookpaw grinned. "Snotkit was annoying both of us, so we gave him a bit of a...warning."

Snotkit frowned. "How was THAT a warning?"

Hookpaw changed into a dragon and slapped Snotkit with his tail.

Snotkit shot a glare at Hookpaw before falling quiet. "I get it," he mumbled.

"Anyways, let's go get some iPhones!" Prankkit declared.

After seven straight weeks of hunting, they had caught enough for each of them to get an iPhone.

And then they all flew there like amazing people.

Once they got back with their phones, they had a feast with the few mice left over from their payment and immediately went on their phones.

Astridkit went to look at weapons, Stormpaw read up on tips for fur and scales, Hookpaw looked up the best ways to get back at Snoutkit, Snotkit looked up the best ways to get ladies to like him, Fishkit read an informative book, Meatpaw looked at a site about different types of rocks, Barchpaw looked up the best way to build a convincing trap without getting stuck, Ruffkit and Tuffkit looked up tips for pranking, Hiccupkit drew out inventions with an app he had found and downloaded, and Toothpaw looked up some tips for flight.

 **One year, ten days, six hours, and ten seconds later...**

All of Moonclan raced into camp, still looking like they did before since the authors didn't want them to suffer during their very long run.

"RUFFKIT, BARCHPAW! YOU'RE OKAY!" Frostfur screamed, hugging the two kits.

Goldenleaf and Nettlepaw came padding in from a hunting trip. "Hi," they greeted before heading to the medicine cat den.

"We have evaded the bushes and returned home!" Junglestar yowled with a grin. "And what are THOSE?!" she screeched, pointing at the iPhones.

"They're iPhones, you can do all sorts of stuff on them!" Ruffkit declared, getting tackled by Tuffkit.

"I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!"

They rolled into the bushes.

"How much do they cost?" Junglestar questioned.

"About 7,000,000,000 mice each," Prankkit stated casually. The rest of the gang wasn't present to help explain this out.

"WHAT? OUR FOOD SUPPLY!" Palepelt yowled, fainting.

"Don't worry, we hunted outside the territory," Hiccupkit yowled as Toothpaw swooped by before going back up high into the sky.

"Oh, ok then! Let's go get some iPhones!" Junglestar decided, summoning a giant wagon full of mice.

And that was how Moonclan got iPhones.

When they returned to camp, the queens went on Pawbook, the kits played a game they had found on the app store, Willownix was looking up HTTYD items to purchase, Darkpaw was looking up creative things to slap people with, the apprentices were playing a bird simulation game, the toms were playing Call of Duty, and Junglestar was finding ideas for random things to do in camp.

Everyone was happy, the club of pranksters was formed, and it was never found out the bushes were a prank.

* * *

 **I have no energy tonight from typing up this chapter, but I hope it was random enough for you!**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	10. The Kit Fainting Epedemic

**Here's another chapter for ya'll! For all of those who dislike Justin Bieber, this'll probably be a pretty funny chapter for you.**

* * *

Junglestar woke up in her den. Padding outside for the amazing breakfast of waffles, it took her twenty waffles and a kit to realize the camp was unusually empty.

Kitkit tapped Junglestar on the side. "Junglestar, where is everyone?"

Junglestar looked up. "What? YOU INTERUPPTED ME FROM MY WAFFLE BREAKFAST!"

Kitkit ignored her random waffle outuburst. "Plus, I heard this really strange sound when I was outside camp to get some fresh air."

Stuffing some more waffles in the waffle satchel Junglestar had, the leader sighed before saying, "Show me."

Kitkit bounced up and down. "OKAY!" the kit yelled before jumping on her camel and riding out of camp.

Junglestar summoned her pogo stick and followed.

 **Twenty minutes later…**

"Kitkit, stay back!" Junglestar demanded. "IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!"

"Say what now?" Kitkit questioned.

"The worst thing in the whole world, except running out of waffles," Junglestar explained.

Kitkit fainted and fell off the camel, which ran back to camp.

"Oh well," Jiunglestar decided. Setting Kitkit on a mechanical floating disk, she programmed it to take Kitkit back to camp.

Turning her gaze over the ledge, Junglestar grinned like a maniac. "Now I can get him back for the time he didn't fall into the trap I made, and for capturing the attention of my clan," she muttered.

Summoning her pogo stick once more, Junglestar pogoed back to camp as fast as she could.

"HAS ANYONE NOT GONE TO THE JUSTINE BIEBER THING GOING ON IN OUR FOREST?" Junglestar screeched once she got back.

Frostfur stuck her head out of the warrior's den. "Surprised you didn't hear the stampede of fangirls earlier this morning," she commented.

"Oh. Anyone else?" Junglestar asked.

"Willownix, Darkpaw, Bunnyspring, Shadowflame, Sunheart, and Tinyflash didn't go," Frostfur replied after a moment. "Goldenleaf and Nettlepaw are hiding out in the old medicine cat den."

"I SUMMON EVERYONE FOR A PLAN OF BATTLE!"

Everyone except Goldenleaf and Nettlepaw came over in .0009 seconds.

Except for the kits. They were too busy fainting from the horribleness of Justin Bieber.

Junglestar announced, "Today we shall TAKE DOWN Justin Bieber once and for all!"

Everyone cheered. "His music is horrible!" Willownix volunteered.

"Now, I was thinking one of us could get snacks for when we push him off the ledge he stupidly is standing on top of," Junglestar began.

"We will!" Willownix and Darkpaw chorused.

"Willownix and Darkpaw are in charge of snacks," Junglestar decided.

The two ran off to get who knows what for snacks.

"Now, have any ideas what we could push him off with?"

"A branch?" Bunnyspring suggested.

"Nah, too tame," Junglestar decided.

"Set him on fire?" Shadowflame suggested.

"WE MIGHT SET THE WHOLE FOREST ON FIRE!" Overdramatickit screeched from the nursery before fainting again.

"I have a punching glove on a long pole that we could use," Tinyflash shared.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? It's helpful for self-defense!" Tinyflash defended.

"We'll use it!" Junglestar decided.

Tinyflash went and got it in .04 seconds.

Junglestar jabbed it a few times, knocking out a bird that had been flying overhead.

Dovekit fainted from the shock of a bird being hit.

Willownix and Darkpaw returned with five shopping bags full of snacks. "Ready?" Darkpaw asked.

"FOR THE SANENESS OF THE PEOPLE!" Junglestar yowled, charging out of camp, everyone following her.

Again, except for the kits. They were still fainting from the horribleness of Justin Bieber.

 **Fifteen Minutes Later...**

"Okay, Tinyflash and Shadowflame will help me ram this into him hard enough so that he falls off the ledge. Darkpaw will pelt him with whatever she wants. The rest of you, try to make sure they don't try to save him somehow," Junglestar directed, lying low behind a bush they found.

Sunheart opened up a bag of chips.

"And this is for when we watch him fall to his doom!" she announced cheerfully.

Junglestar nodded. "NOW!" she announced, charging out of the cover, Tinyflash and Shadowflame behind her. All of them grabbed the pole and got ready to ram.

Darkpaw had gathered lots of hard apples and was chucking them at Justin Bieber from the cover behind large rock. The rest padded into the crowd.

"RAM!" Junglestar yowled before the three used the punching pole to hit Justin Bieber, who then lost his balance because he had stupidly stood at the very edge of the cliff.

Sunheart ate chips while watching.

Everyone in the crowd below started to panic and make a net out of various things around them.

Bunnyspring, Frostfur, and Willownix kept on destroying the nets.

Ends up what they needed to be distracting were the twolegs in the crowd, not the various cats and animals.

Some of the twolegs caught Justin Bieber as he fell, then all the twolegs ran away.

Wondering where the dragons were?

They had been out for a training practice, thus never finding out about this until they flew over the area. To help, they dropped large rocks unto the nets.

Justin Bieber ran to his limo parked just outside the forest, and got in before it drove away at top speed.

Toothpaw shot a plasma blast behind the car before heading back to camp.

"He's gone!" Toothpaw yowled happily when he got back to camp, seeing everyone had returned after Justin Bieber ran off.

Willownix and Darkpaw had divided the food up among themselves since they had bought it.

"YAY!" the attackers yowled, dancing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" all the Justin Bieber fans yowled, retreating to their dens to be depressed.

Junglestar padded up to Willownix, Darkpaw, Bunnyspring, Tinyflash, Shadowflame, Sunheart, and Frostfur.

"Wanna make the Justin Bieber Haters Club?" Junglestar asked.

"YES!" everyone else replied.

Thus, the Justin Bieber Haters Club was formed, and he was (hopefully) chased forever out of the forest.

* * *

 **Frostfur: "JUSTIN BIEBER HATERS FOREVER!" *breaks the fourth wall***

 **Me: Excuse me, I need to go catch Frostfur...**

 **Au revoir, mes amis!**


	11. Return for Halloween, Part 1

Dark: Hey guys, been a while right? Heh heh...

Well anyway here's another chapter. Written by Dark. Edited by Lucky.

* * *

All the kitties of the clans were very depressed.

"Our creators have abandoned us!"

"It's been a year!"

"The world is ending!"

"I think the sun is falling!"

"Oh Palepelt, that's Sunheart and you know it!"

Well, all the cats were depressed except for Nettlepaw, Willownix, Darkkit, and Junglestar. They were binge watching T.V. and living off of their creators energy. Until they noticed that everyone else was UBER DEPRESSED!

"Everyone get up out of your slump! We gotta get funkay!" Junglestar screeched as she danced on the clan announcment ledge. All the cats immeadiatly jumped and began to get their groove on. Except for Willownix and Nettlepaw, they screeched with fright and ran off to their super secret hideout for normal cats.

So the cats danced the night away and ate Mcmouseburgers and pizza. A lot of weird things happened that night. Riverstride ate catmint and threw on a twoleg dress. Mossydream led a chorus of singing in the rain. Rocketkit stole a dog. (Don't ask) After the sun had risen the next morning only a few cats had chosen to stay awake. These cats were Toadpaw, Sparklekit, Lionkit, Flamingokit, and Honeyface, surprisingly. They were just chatting and Toadpaw was half passed out from all of his kits.

Then something happened, they remembered it was...OCTOBER!

Toadpaw looked over at his kitties and asked, "Have you guys ever celebrated Halloween?"

The kittens looked up at him, "Dude, we were born a year ago before Thanksgiving. So of course not." Honeyface smiled and pulled out a jar of honey. Then she began shoveling it into the kittens mouths. Their eyes lit up like fireworks and they got up to race away. Before they did Honeyface shoved a bunch of Halloween things into their arms. Then Honeyface and Toadpaw relaxed against the grass.

"Now we just wait." Honeyface rasped. ('Cause she was old.) Toadpaw looked really confused.

"Wait for what?"

"Well, for them to do our work for us of course."

* * *

Heya, it's Lark/Willow here! I guess this is supposed to be a two parter...? I'm not the mind behind this one, I'm only the proofreader. xD

PART ONE THEN! PART TWO BE COMING!

*runs away from the questions*


	12. Return for Halloween, Part 2

Darkshadow- Sorry I couldn't get this out on Halloween.

Disclaimer- I only own LuckyLark and I's original characters and clan. NOTHING ELSE. I mean come on, it's not like we own Google or something...

* * *

The cats of Moonclan were not surprised to wake up to somecat screeching their head off.

The Halloween decorations were a surprise though.

The cats gaped at the decorations that Lionkit, Sparklekit, and Flamingokit had haphazardly flung everywhere. The kittens stood proudly in front of their mess while the clan hissed their dissaproval. Suddenly Leafpelt had an IDEA! She would take the kits to the costume store while the older cats cleaned up their mess. She enlisted Icecloud and Tawnypelt to come with and headed off. Although Rowanstar wasn't to happy about a random cat coming and taking his wife.

When they got to the costume store Icecloud just decided to drop her kit leashes. Which made Leafpelt and Tawnypelt start freaking out and throwing their leashes in the air. They realized their mistake too late.

"OH MOUSE DROPPINGS!"

Eaglekit imeadiatley leaped into a clothes rack and waited. Then a cream she-cat wandered over and began rifling through costumes, suddenly a wild Eaglekit flew out and landed on the cat's head. Much screaming ensued, while this was going on Rokit and Sunnykit were dressed as a DJ and a pop star dancing around the accessories department. Pizzakit was munching out at the small snack bar. Needless to say everyone at that store was really ticked off.

Meanwhile at camp, the Moonclan cats were preparing for Halloween. They were also trying to ignore the fact that they had lost two apprentices to fake cobwebs. "Meatpaw no, I won't let go!" Hookpaw shrieked as Meatpaw slowly sank into the web. In the next den over three cats were trying to make Halloween cupcakes.

Key word; trying.

"Smokegrass get out of my face!"

"Frostfur! I wouldn't be in your face if you hadn't smeared frosting on mine!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Willownix screamed and shoved a lollipop in each of their mouths. "WHY WAS SHE EVEN CHOSEN FOR THIS JOB!"

By the time the she-cats had rounded up all of the kits and Tawnypelt and Icecloud had gone home, the camp was fully decorated and ready for Halloween.

"TRICK - OR - TREATING!" Flamingokit squealed happily and she hopped around in her flamingo costume. The kits dashed across the plains, holding little baskets in their mouths. A grumpy black cat started throwing SMARTIES at their poor little faces.

"GET SMART!" He bellowed before running back to camp. Shadowclan and Riverclan did the same thing. Then they got to Thunderclan, ooohh Thunderclan. Thunderclan was all decked out, with balloons and streamers and spiders and bats. The kits shouted with joy as Bramblestar dumped a mountain of candy onto them. Needless to say hyper kittens were not out of the question. So Moonclan and Thunderclan danced all night to the best song ever and lived happily ever after. THE END.

*cough* Of the trick or treating at least.

* * *

Ugh, this took THREE HOURS to write.

But it was worth it.

Aloha!


	13. Eaglekit's Story

Darkshadow: Hey guys, yeah last chapter was written horribly I know. It was late and I was tired and thought, 'Man this chapter is great! Let me just post it for the whole world to see! ' Yeah, not one of my best choices. Anyway this chapter is basically Eaglekits life story, sort of.

* * *

 **Last Christmas...**

 **"** EAGLEKIT! GET DOWN FROM THE CHANDELEIR THIS INSTANT!"

Eaglekit and her family were at their vacation home, and thing were not going well. Palepelt, her father, was trying to mow the lawn in the middle of winter. Her sister Leafpelt was trying to coax Oakkit out from underneath the bed after Eaglekit had told her about 'snow monsters', and her mother, Hawksong, kept trying to catch Eaglekit in a butterfly net.

But Eaglekit had a plan.

She dropped a decoy into her mother's net before somersaulting off of the chandeleir. Then she leapt out the door and onto the lawn mower that her father was trying get started, despite there being no gas in it. She poured a rainbow elixer that made the lawn mower go super sonic and crash into a tree.

This caused the tree to fall.

Onto the house.

" **EAGLEKIT!"**

* * *

 **Moments after Eaglekit was born...**

Goldenleaf purred, "You have three very healthy kits."

There was a moment of absolute silence.

"Er, Goldenleaf, I only had two kits."

"I was talking about your mate."

Palepelt, basically Moonclan's Purdy but less old and ten times more insane, was poking his new kits and saying, "Ew, they're so small, and freaky looking." Goldenleaf gasped, because this was not proper etiqiute for treating newborns. Imagine her surprise when one of them began to speak!

"You're right old man, I do look freaky, but that is not important. The important question is the one I am going to ask you."

"What is it sensei?"

"Do you wish to ride polar bears on Saturn?"

"I thought Saturn was made of gas senei?"

"You fool!", the kitten said, wacking him with a branch, "Do you question my power?!"

"No sensei."

"Thank you, you get a lollipop for your service."

"Sensei, I think I shall call you Eaglekit."

"Why?"

"For your brown eyes and brown and white fur."

"Nooooo! I wish to be called Randomkit!"

"I am sorry sensei, the name has been carved in stone."

"Poo."

And then the world was made random by Thunderstar.

* * *

 **Eaglekit's First day of School...**

A brown and white kitten stormed through the halls wreaking havoc on everything around her.

Lockers got silly-stringed.

Cat's pens exploded and balloons popped.

Finally she came to her classroom.

The teacher slowly opened the door. "Yes?" She squeaked, her head barely around the door frame. Eaglekit said nothing but charged into the classroom, throwing her backpack behind her. Another little kitten sneaked a peek into her backpack, pulling out a book titled 'The Art of Randomness' by Lionardo de Minty. Eaglekit then did an angry cartwheel onto her chair, and sat as still as a stone for the rest of the day.

At lunch time a teacher came up to her tried to get her to come to lunch.

Eaglekit just started singing, "I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a kiss and a hug from me to you, Barney knows he loves you too." In her Exorcist voice.

Neddless to say she was homeschooled after that.

* * *

Darkshadow: Yeah, even I'm a little scared of Eaglekit.

Aloha, and Konichiwa!


	14. Chapter 14

**Darkshadow: Hey everyone! OOOOOOO, mysterious red cat!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Clifford the Big Red Dog, or Warriors.**

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Squirrelflight creamed as she raced through Thunderclan. Yes, I spelled that right, creamed. She was throwing cream frosting at everyone.

Oh, and also a giant kitten was chasing her.

"ROAR! I am going to eat all of you." The giant kitten screamed, stomping all of the trees in the forest. All the Thunderclan cats crowded around the medicine cat den. "Jayfeather, let us in. Your den is the safest place in camp!" They shouted. Jayfeather just bolted the door and continued to watch his Star Wars marathon. The giant kitten continued to rampage, bouncing around the gorge while cats screamed in terror. Dustpelt ran in circles saying, "We need a battle plan!"

Graystripe roared in his face. "NOBODY CARES OLD MAN!"

"YOU ARE AN EQUALLY OLD MAN!"  
Then Brackenfur streaked over, "We are all equally old men, NOW RUNNNNNNN!"

That's when all of Thunderclan decided it would be better to run and hide instead of running in circles. Except for Purdy, (who I am pretty sure is alive at this point?)and Briarlight, who both smartly decided to avoid hiding under trees for the time being.

During this, the giant kitten had dislodged some rocks in Jayfeather's den. These rocks then fell from the ceiling and broke his T.V. So he decided to get out his lightsaber. He threw open the door and marched over to the giant kitten. With his lightsaber twirling in the air he slammed it down and...

poked the kitten's toe.

The kitten yowled and shrunk into a normal sized kitten, but then there was a **POP** and she turned into a hot ginger she-cat. Then it ran away into the forest.

 **Meanwhile in Shadowclan...**

Shadowclan was busy plotting how to take over the movie theater when a hot she-cat raced through camp. All of the toms went to chase after her, but suddenly Blackstar got very serious. "Toms of Shadowclan, I am ashamed of you. You should be more respectful of your mates," though he quickly perked up from his solemn sate, "But since mine is dead... DIBS!" Thus began the great she-cat race, that has been proclaimed be Starclan to last a decade.

Then again, it could just be Starclan placing bets on how long it will last.

 **Doo do doo, back to Thunderclan...**

Jayfeather put away his lightsaber and got out his spare T.V., he then continued to watch Star Wars. Squirrelflight, who had come back already, questioned, "Wait, if you had an extra T.V. this whole time, why did you attack the kitten?" Jayfeather then turned around all dramatic like and said, "One does not just interrupt Star Wars."

Then he kicked his ( **SPOILER** ) poser mother out of his den and continued to watch Star Wars. Squirrelflight sulked outside a while before mumbling under her breath. "He does **not** get that grumpiness from me."

Suddenly a wild Leafpool apeared!

"What was that?" she hissed.  
"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

 **Konichiwa! Weekly update achieved!** ** _YUS!_**

 **Uhhhhhh...**

 **Aloha?**

 **Yeah. Aloha.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Darkshadow: Heeeeey! Another update ya'll!**

* * *

The cats were partying their metaphorical pants off at the gathering. Shadowclan was making it rain tacos while Windclan taught the apprentices how to dance the robot. "KILLROY, KIIIILLLROOOY!" The cats shouted as they moved in a mechanical fashion. ROY dashed through the gathering and shrieked, "Don't kill me, I am but a innocent ROY! A **Robot Omnidroid Yodeler** , so please, leave my species be!"

"KILLROY!" the cats continued to sing.

"NUUUUUU!" ROY yodeled and then he sprinted into the lake.

After this, the clans went back to the unceasing fun. Sadly, their party was interrupted again by Prankit racing around the clearing screaming at the top of his lungs. Brightblossom rolled her eyes and hissed, "Ugh, what do you **WANT** Prankit?" He stopped running for a brief moment to calmly say, "Eaglekit and I are getting married." Then he began running again.

The clans erupted into chaos. Cats were tripping over one another, tails were stepped on and ribs were poked, nothing could stop the madness.

"They're too young to get married!"

"This is against the warrior code!"

"Oh SHUT UP Hollyleaf!"

"Hollyleaf?"

"Fallen Leaves?"

*smooch smooch kiss smack smooch*

"Get a room you two!"

"Yeah, go back to the tunnels!"

"EVERYBODY QUIET!"

That last shout came from the small mouth of Eaglekit, who was standing next to Junglestar on a branch of the oak tree. The cats were silenced and began to settle down around the giant tree. "Now," Junglestar sighed, "It's time to upgrade some apprentices, also I'm going to make all of the kits warriors. Since they are fully trained in the art of randomness, and are also about twenty moons old at this point ." All of a sudden a grey cat with dark grey splotches burst throught the underbrush, otherwise known as Goldenleaf. "NO! No, I will not allow this! These kits don't know how to hunt or fend for themselves, yet you want to make them WARRIORS!" She screeched, flailing her limbs everywhere in her rage. Junglestar just stared blankly, "They know how to use bazookas."

It was Goldenleaf's turn to have a blank look, "What's a bazooka?" Blackstar let out a scream of rage and shouted loudly. "GOONS! CAPTURE HER!"

Goldenleaf shrieked and fled in terror, but to her surprise she saw two kittens tailing her. It was Oakkit and Ratkit! "YEAH GUYS WE WANT TO BE SANE NOW BYYYYYEEEE!" They then disappeared into the bushes. The clans looked slightly depressed at this, before realizing that they needed to sit down and shut up so the author didn't have to write so much.

Junglestar sadly bounced up and down on her pogo stick before hopping off and sitting back down on the branch. "Okay, ya'll apprentices are gonna have to sit up straight, and no funny business. You there! I see you sitting there with a tape on mustache and a briefcase. That's not funny! Well okay, maybe it is a little funny. THAT DOESN'T MATTER THOUGH, BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO NAME SOME WARRIORS! YOU GOT ME! LETS DO THIS! YAAAAAAA! Okay lets go,

Toadpaw becomes Toadtomanykits

Darkpaw becomes Darkshadow

Toothpaw becomes Toothless

Stormpaw becomes Stormfly

Hookpaw becomes Hookfang

Barchpaw becomes BarchBerf

Meatpaw becomes Meatlug

Butterflykit becomes Butterflywings

Cranekit becomes Cranekick

Sherlockkit becomes Sherlockmystery

Flamingokit becomes Flamingodream

Rainkit becomes Rainfall

Rocketkit becomes Rocketfire

Narniakit becomes Narnialion

Doctorkit becomes Doctor?

Universekit becomes Universestellar

Pheonixkit becomes Pheonixfawkes

Hiccupkit becomes HiccupHorrendusHaddocktheThird

Astridkit becomes AstridHofferson

Snotkit becomes Snotlout

Ruffkit becomes Ruffnut

Tuffkit becomes Tuffnut

Fishkit becomes Fishlegs

Rosekit becomes Rosesparkle

Lionkit becomes Liongold

Harpkit becomes Harpstring

Angelkit becomes Angelcloud

Swankit becomes Swanfeather

Falconkit becomes Falconkarate

Stingkit becomes Stingbee

Overdramatickit becomes Overdramaticfeline

Rokit becomes Rorap

Reallyreallysuperduperannoyingkit becomes ReallyreallysuperduperannoyingomStarclanhe'ssuuuperannoying

Ductapekit becomes Ductapeshinyfur

Sunnykit becomes Sunnyshine

LunarKit becomes Lunarmoon

Sparklekit becomes Sparkleshine

Spartakit becomes Spartawarrior

Blossomkit becomes Blossomflower

Wafflekit becomes WaffleFirestardoesnotlike

Pizzakit becomes Pizzacheeeesse!

Kitkit becomes Kitkat

Dovecat becomes Dovefeather

"And finally,

Prankit becomes Prankslime and

Eaglekit becomes Eaglerandomness." With that Junglestar finished, took a large gulp of water, and passed out.

Eaglerandomness was just excited her name had randomness in it.


	16. CHRISTMAS PART ONE

Eaglerandomness was sitting in the clearing, among her circle of friends from all the clans. "Okay, so according to my all of my past girlfriends, the colors at the wedding should match, the food should be excellent and Nightcloud said something about 'It Has To Be Hip'." Crowfeather said, checking a list of suggestions. Eaglerandomness frowned, "Well, I think the colors should be rainbow. Prankslime's favorite color is lime green, so the colors will probably be green and rainbow."

On the other side of the world a very stylish cat dropped dead.

The group of cats continued talking about cakes and dresses until it was almost twilight, so the Twilight fans had risen for their nightly sacrifice, when something incredible happened! Three felines fell out of the sky, a bright green and red cat, a grey cat, and a shimmering gold cat.

The group of Eaglerandomness' friends and herself jumped up in surprise, they scurried over to the cats whose faces were currently occupying a space of dirt.

One of the cats, the red and green one, fell backwards onto her butt. Overdramaticcat came crashing through camp screaming. "THEY HAVE WINGS, THEY ARE DIFFERENT!" Bluetail charged forward along with Mossystone, they quickly began to question the new cats.

"Why do you have wings?"

"Why do you not have wings? Also magic, duh.''

"Why are you here?"

"Oh me and my mate and sister are looking for a place to settle down and have some kits."

"Oh no kidding, well I love kits."

" _Did I ever tell you about the time me and Purdy hooked up in the forest…"_

"MOSSYDREAM SHUT UP, NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR THAT!"

That last sentence was screamed in horror by the whole clan. Some of them were even covering their ears. Eaglerandomness quickly took control of the situation by escorting Mossydream back to the elder's den. Then she walked up to the new cats, "Okay, we need a name review. You!" she said pointing to the golden cat. "Well, um, ah, my name is Goldie and-"

Eaglerandomness quickly interrupted the she-cat, "You, grey cat!"

"Der, ma name is Derp!" he said stupidly, the red and green she-cat finished for him, "His name is DerpthePerp and I am his hubby, Holidayfern, nice to meet you." There was a pregnant pause, and no one knew what to do next. (More like the writer didn't know what to do next am I right?) That's when Eaglerandomness shrugged and said, "Well, live where ever you want I don't care." She turned to walk away when Holidayfern commented, " SOOOOOOO! I see you don't have annnnnnyy Christmas decorations up."

Eaglerandomness turned around, "Yeah we didn't have time, I'm planning my wedding." Holidayfern looked slightly offended, she stepped forward, very close to Eaglerandomness.

"You're putting a wedding, before CHRISTMAS!?"

"I am, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well sorry if I take my holidays VERY SERIOUSLY! I mean it's in my name!"

"Just cause' it's in your name doesn't mean ya own it!"

''GRRRRRR!"

"GRRRRRHHHHHHHAAAARRRRRR!"

"YOU"RE A POO!"

"OH YEAH! IF I'M A POO THEN YOU'RE A VOMIT!"

"WHAT"S A VOMIT!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

You could cut the tension with a knife, the clan went silent, and Eaglerandomness snapped.

Tables were flipped, bushes were smashed, and passersby were smacked with Christmas trees. Overdramaticcat's jaw dropped, "Where did she pull that Christmas tree out of, her butt?!" DerpthePurp just smiled and said, "Yeah that's my Holidayfern, always got something up her sleeve." Overdramaticcat looked confused, "How can she have something up her sleeve, when she doesn't have clothes?"

DerpthePurp fell over, he was confuzzled.

Well, eventually Holidayfern and Eaglerandomness tired each other out, they passed out still having petty arguements.

"No you suck."

"No you suck."

"You sucked _first."_

" _Nuh uh…"_

" _You… you, urgh…"_

 _*snore"_

 _*zzzzzzzzzzzzz*_

So DerpthePurp tucked his insane wife into bed, and Prankslime did the same to his. The she-cats fell asleep next to each other and were still slapping one another in the face on Christmas Eve.


End file.
